1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for sensing spatial information based on a vision sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A vision sensor is a device that senses input data for image processing. For example, the vision sensor includes a photoelectric conversion device in the form of an integrated circuit based on a semiconductor manufacturing technology, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor.